Fantasmas
by Graystone
Summary: A veces nuestras elecciones pueden condernarnos para toda nuestra existencia, ya sea como una fútil permanencia de lo que una vez fuimos. Sólo unos pocos lo saben, precisamente quienes experimentan esa existencia.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**Palabras:** 1.500 exactas_**  
**_

* * *

―¡Peverell, Ignotus! ―llamó el profesor al siguiente alumno de la lista.

Un asustadizo joven de once años caminó lentamente hasta un pequeño taburete en el que se sentó y esperó. El profesor, que sostenía un viejo sombrero ajado de más de doscientos años de antigüedad, se lo puso a Ignotus en la cabeza. Tras eso, el resto de alumnos que estaban sentados en las cuatro mesas, el pequeño grupo todavía por seleccionar y el director y profesores sentados en su propia mesa esperaron al veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Antioch Peverell, ya en su quinto año escolar, era el mayor de los Hermanos Peverell, los cuales, con Ignotus, se encontraban por fin en Hogwarts. Desde su mesa de Gryffindor, Antioch esperaba pacientemente a qué decía el Sombrero, confiando en que apelase a su buen sentido y enviase a Ignotus a Gryffindor, para así estar juntos. No obstante, miró a la mesa de Slytherin, donde el segundo de los hermanos Peverell, Cadmus, observaba también. Sólo durante un instante miró a su hermano Antioch y sonrió con malicia, pero Antioch retiró la mirada.

El año en que Cadmus entró en Hogwarts, este fue seleccionado para Slytherin, toda una sorpresa para Antioch, que poseía un auténtico espíritu Gryffindor. Sólo cuando decidió meditarlo más tarde, se dio cuenta de que Cadmus encajaba a la perfección en Slytherin, pues era un arrogante. Antioch, por su parte, era valiente y batallador. Un inconsciente sí, pero un miembro indiscutible de Gryffindor.

Y por ello, mientras esperaba a que el Sombrero dijese de una vez la Casa a la que Ignotus sería enviado, Antioch no puedo evitar pensar si de verdad su hermano más pequeño sería un miembro de Gryffindor o de Slytherin, que era lo que esperaba Cadmus.

―¡Ravenclaw!

Como era de esperar, Ignotus no sería ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin, sino un miembro de Ravenclaw, la Casa más acorde a él, pues de los tres hermanos, él era el más inteligente. Antioch miró a Cadmus, quien volvió a sonreír. Por lo visto, a él muy poco le importaba que Ignotus hubiese acabado en Ravenclaw.

Tras la cena, Antioch se reunió con Ignotus en el Vestíbulo. El joven parecía asustado.

―Has acabado en Ravenclaw. No es Gryffindor, pero algo es algo. Existen lugares peores.

―¿Cómo Hufflepuff, hermano? ―Cadmus apareció detrás de él.

―Como Slytherin, Cadmus.

―Dejad de pelearos, me alegro de estar donde estoy.

―Por supuesto que sí, Ignotus. Enhorabuena por tu designación ―dijo Cadmus, aunque sus felicitaciones sonaban más a sarcasmo que a otra cosa.

Tras eso, Cadmus se marchó en dirección a las mazmorras. Antioch miró a su hermano.

―Mejor que te vayas ya.

Ignotus siguió a un prefecto. Antioch se dispuso a irse a su Sala Común, pero alguien le detuvo.

―Ninguna Casa de Hogwarts es peor que otra. Aunque yo siempre abogaré por la mía propia.

Ante él surgió el fantasma de la Torre de Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris, a la que reconoció porque siempre aparecía durante los banquetes del colegio.

―Pues de ser así, algunas son menos honorables que otras, mi señora.

―Cada fundador de la escuela otorgó una serie de virtudes a las Casas. El honor es propio de los Gryffindor, no de los Slytherin. Ellos prefieren ser más astutos que vosotros. Y la inteligencia es una virtud exclusiva de Ravenclaw, no de Hufflepuff, pero los Hufflepuff son excelentes trabajadores, algo que no siempre necesita de una extremada inteligencia. Así al menos se comportaban los fundadores.

―¿Conoció usted a los fundadores, mi señora?

―Por supuesto. Yo fui Helena Ravenclaw, la única hija de Rowena.

―No tenía ni idea.

―Pocos lo saben. Mi historia es oscura y lúgubre. Pero en fin, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre sus hermanos. Buenas noches, señor Peverell.

―Buenas noches, mi señora ―Antioch se inclinó. Tras eso, el fantasma de Ravenclaw se marchó.

Semanas después, Antioch caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Ignotus se estaba adaptando bien a su nueva vida. Y en cuanto a su relación con Cadmus, seguía como siempre, con sus altos y sus bajos.

Entonces, de repente, vio al fantasma de Ravenclaw, Helena, al final de pasillo, contemplando los terrenos.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó él.

―Señor Peverell.

Antioch se quedó cerca de ella.

―Mi señora, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? ―Helena se quedó mirándolo, a la espera ―. ¿Cómo era la vida en Hogwarts en los tiempos de su madre y el resto de fundadores?

Helena miró de nuevo a los terrenos.

―No ha diferido mucho a como es ahora. Tenga en cuenta que han pasado unos doscientos años. Pero mi madre y sus compañeros tuvieron que hacer frente a una gran cantidad de vicisitudes. Vivían en un mundo donde utilizar la magia era penada con la muerte, cosa que no ha cambiado mucho. Pero ellos tuvieron un sueño, construir una escuela que prepararse a las futuras generaciones mágicas.

Se alejó de la vidriera y flotó por el pasillo. Antioch la siguió.

―Yo nací aquí, en este castillo. Crecí aquí y, cuando cumplí once años, me seleccionaron para Ravenclaw. Por supuesto, todos esperaban que yo fuese como mi madre, pero no fue así. Ella siempre estaba ocupada, todavía construyendo Hogwarts, siendo muy inteligente, mientras que yo era una niña normal. Con el tiempo, la envidié. Mi madre…

―¿Sí? –preguntó Antioch.

Helena lo miró, preguntándose si debería contarle eso a un alumno.

―Mi madre tenía una diadema, una capaz de potenciar la inteligencia de la persona que se la pusiese. Yo, llevada por la envidia, codicié la diadema hasta el punto de robársela a mi madre y huir con ella. El resto es… Bueno, yo huí a Albania. Mi madre, a las puertas de la muerte, le pidió a un hombre que estaba enamorada de mí que fuese a buscarme para que pudiese despedirme de ella. Yo me negué en rotundo. Y ese hombre, llevado por la ira, me asesinó.

Mostró una herida que tenía en el corazón.

―Ahora ese hombre, el Barón, paga su crimen mediante una penitencia. Así debe ser.

Sin darse cuenta, Antioch y Helena llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía.

―¿El Barón Sanguinario? ―preguntó Antioch. Helena asintió con la cabeza ―. Qué historia tan triste.

―No sé ni por qué se la he contado, señor Peverell.

Antioch miró a Helena. Debía tener más o menos su misma edad, por lo que dedujo que fue asesinada estando todavía en edad escolar.

―Supongo que deseaba contárselo a alguien. Creo que no ha entablado muchas relaciones desde entonces.

Helena miró a Antioch. Una fantasmal lágrima corrió por su mejilla. El joven, por inercia, alzó la mano e intentó secar la lágrima, pero fue algo inútil, pues Helena era sólo un fantasma. La lágrima recorrió la mejilla hasta desaparecer mientras Antioch sentía en su mano el frío propio de los que ya no están, de los que no son más que un simple recuerdo de lo que un día fueron.

―Una lástima ―confesó ella.

―Ojalá estuviese usted aquí de verdad para secarle esas lágrimas, mi señora.

Helena sonrió, cosa que nunca hacía demasiado.

―Ojalá, señor Peverell, ojalá. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que he hecho en el pasado. Desearía poder estar aquí habiendo sido una mejor persona ―Antioch fue esta vez quien miró a los terrenos ―. Sé lo que está pensando, señor Peverell y es una locura. Ser un fantasma es una existencia cobarde.

―¿Por qué lo es?

―Porque los que elegimos ser fantasmas tememos a la Muerte. Y yo en concreto temía rencontrarme con mi madre. Por eso elegí esta existencia. Pero usted no debería hacer lo mismo.

Antioch siguió mirando a los terrenos. Quizás Helena tuviese razón, quizás temer a la muerte era de cobardes. Y Antioch no tenía nada que temer, pues él era un auténtico miembro de Gryffindor que no temía a nada.

* * *

Años después, como hacía siempre, Helena Ravenclaw contemplaba los terrenos mientras daba largos paseos por el castillo. La Jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw se acercó a ella.

―¿Dama Gris?

―¿Sí?

―Ha llegado una carta desde Godric's Hollow a nombre de Ignotus Peverell. Está dirigida a usted.

―¿Qué dice?

La profesora abrió la carta y la leyó.

―_Para el fantasma de la Torre de Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris. Mi hermano mayor, Antioch Peverell, ha fallecido escasas horas atrás, asesinado. Me consta la relación que ustedes dos mantenían y he creído conveniente avisarla de tan fatal noticia. Atte. Ignotus Peverell._

La Jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw se marchó tras leer la carta. Helena, por su parte, subió hasta la Torre de Astronomía, donde años atrás había ido por primera vez junto a Antioch.

Allí espero por días, semanas, meses e incluso años. Pero Antioch jamás apareció ante ella como un fantasma, cosa que la alegró. Sin embargo, un parte de ella, una ínfima parte de su ser deseaba, ante todo, que Antioch hubiese escogida la opción equivocada y que hubiese vuelto como fantasma. Junto a ella.


End file.
